


Fake Names

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10112603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "you give me a different name every time you come here i just want to know who you are."「started: 03.05.17ended: xx.xx.xx」©tumblr for the prompt





	

"Morning, Jackson!" A cheery Thai was the first to greet a sleep deprived Jackson Wang.

"Bambam, sweetheart, take it down a few notches," Jackson sighed and tied on his apron. "You kept me up all night."

After Jackson finished his sentence, Kunpimook grinned proudly. "Good! I feel accomplished, hyung. Wasn't Yugyeom a bunch of fun?"

"I want to strangle you."

A hand clasped onto Jackson's shoulder, squeezing tightly. "Jackson, be nice to your co-workers, okay?"

"Y-Yes, Jinyoung."

"Good! Now get to work, we open in five."

〜〜〜

After Jackson, Kunpimook, and Jinyoung opened up shop, the regulars rolled in. Stressed out assistants and interns, tired moms and dads, hungover frat boys and sorority girls, and Jackson's personal favorite: the students. Listening to the university students worry over tests and assignments was overly entertaining to the Chinese man. Kunpimook was one of those university students, but had night classes so he could work in the mornings to earn money.

While Jackson was in his thoughts, his favorite person walked into the cafe. Not noticing the platinum haired boy, Kunpimook whacked Jackson gently to alert him of his appearance. Jackson quickly hopped to the counter to take his order, his happiness extremely visible.

"Good morning! How may I help you?" Jackson greeted cheerfully, making the other smile.

"One iced Americano, and a blueberry muffin please."

"Sure thing! Can I have a name for your order?" Jackson knew he was going to get something weird, he always did. He never gave him his real name, and it was frustrating but fun to Jackson.

The mystery man smiled at Jackson, "Batman."

"Alright! It'll be ready in a second," Jackson stayed cheery as _Batman_ walked over to the waiting counter, turning to Kunpimook with the largest sigh of disappointment. "Why can't I just know his name?"

"Maybe he's just playing hard to get, Jackson," Kunpimook hummed as he started to brew some coffee for _Batman's_ order. Jackson slumped his shoulders and warmed up the muffin for _Batman,_ fake sniffling as he did so.

Jackson took the Americano and the muffin to the counter, putting on a cheery face again. "Iced Americano and muffin for Batman?"

"Thank you," The mystery man grinned widely as he walked up to get his food. He looked at Jackson's name tag, but he already had his name memorized. "See you tomorrow, Jackson~"

Jackson watched as he walked out of the front of the cafe, sipping at his drink. He let out a childish whine, turning to Kunpimook. Kunpimook looked disgusted at the way the elder was acting, but laughed anyway.

"My heart is pounding so fast, Bambam, oh my god," Jackson dramatically flailed around in the kitchen while Jinyoung took the register. "He does this _everyday_ but it still drives me insane! I hate him."

Kunpimook snorted as he washed the dishes, "You're just a love-struck idiot. Try to ask him for his real name tomorrow?"

Jackson nodded, ruffling his dyed-blonde hair. "Yeah, maybe I should. I've never actually _tried_ to see what is real name is, have I?"

Kunpimook seemed to be lost in the conversation that was happening over Kakaotalk but nodded nonetheless to whatever Jackson was saying. The half-assed nod gave Jackson the energy to finish the dishes quickly before his shift was over, allowing him to clock out early.

Hanging up his apron on the hook next to the back door, he waved goodbye to Jinyoung and Kunpimook, who were stuck at work for a few more hours. Jackson swung the door open, and began jogging to his apartment that was just a few minutes away.

Once he reached his apartment, he flopped onto the couch with a heavy sigh. "I _have_ to ask for his name tomorrow. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Jackson tried to pump himself up, and then immediately went to teenage girl mode. "I wonder what kind of name it is...he doesn't look Korean, maybe American? I hope it's something cute."

And no, Jackson didn't care that he was talking to himself. That's how he rolls.


End file.
